Sunshower
by Ferra Rii
Summary: "Zaman sudah maju, kawan. Kita kini bertempur dengan otak, bukan lagi dengan sekedar senjata." WW3!AU . Kitten!Eren
1. Ein

_Hari Ke[tulisan terhapus]_

Menarik bahwa manusia sejak masa dulu selalu menggunakan perumpamaan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, dan anehnya, kita bisa menerimanya dengan akal sehat walau terkadang perumpamaan itu sama sekali tak berdasar.

Dimulai saja dari Plato, menulis berbagai penjelasan tentang kenapa cinta itu ada, tertulis dengan puitis dalam karangannya, Symposium. Awalnya manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki dua kepala, empat tangan dan empat kaki. Lambat laun, Zeus pun ketakutan dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, juga, dengan obsesi mereka untuk menguasai para dewa, akhirnya dengan bantuan Apollo, memecahkan manusia di waktu itu menjadi dua, hanya agar para manusia ini tumbuh dan hidup hanya untuk mencari belahan jiwanya, mencari sebelahnya agar mereka tetap bersatu seperti insting mereka di waktu terdahulu.

Dan kisah itu dipakai oleh orang-orang Yunani terdahulu untuk menjelaskan kenapa manusia bisa jatuh cinta, dan juga untuk menjelaskan bahwa kenapa homoseksualitas bisa terjadi karena dalam satu makhluk ini memang memiliki gender yang sama; cinta tak mengenal gender, cinta hanya mengenal untuk kembali bersatu lagi dengan sebagian dari dirinya yang terpisah; bukan hilang.

Bukankah itu suatu cara penceritaan yang irasional?

Tapi kembali lagi, manusia itu menarik; selama ada alasan, apa saja bisa dipercaya. Setidaknya selama masih ada sedikit kelogisan atau sentuhan menarik itu sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan suatu kejadian kepada manusia, yang akan terus menyempurnakan berbagai alasan dari setiap kejadian dengan lebih logis, lebih rasional. Dan hebatnya, itu diterima dengan baik.

Namun kali ini kasusnya berbeda.

Sebab betapapun Korporal kesayangan kita, Levi, berusaha membalik semua halaman buku filosofi dan buku evolusi manusia, membacanya halaman demi halaman, ia tak bisa menjelaskan atau mencari alasan―yang jangankan logis, abstrak pun tak dapat―kenapa makhluk... manusia... entah apa pun di depannya ini bisa ada.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Levi! Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permohonan tuan sebagai rasa terima kasih saya!"

* * *

**Sunshower**

[1/?]

**_Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_**_ adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun kecuali menggalau dengan pair **Levi/Eren** yang fluffy dan mungkin angsting sekali lagi. Benda ini bersetting **AU** di waktu **World War 3**. Ada banyak hal irasional disini, seperti kehadiran **Kitten!Eren**._

_Genre campur aduk, sekarang gak fokus kemana-mana, tapi buntutnya romance. Enjoy._

* * *

_Tentang Buku Ini__  
21 . 08 . 2027 | Lyon, France._

_Catatan harian ini dimiliki oleh Levi [nama belakang tercoret], fotografer dengan ID P-07-5132 dari Parisian Times yang dikirim untuk meliput dan mengambil foto di medan perang, sudah mendapatkan izin dari Divisi Aliansi untuk bertugas selama dua tahun ke depan. _**[1]**

_Buku ini bersifat personal, kecuali pemilik buku ini menyatakan atau telah meninggal dalam keadaan apa saja, buku ini akan menjadi aset bagi Pemerintahan Perancis, dan boleh dipergunakan untuk keperluan arsip._

_Catatan ini ditulis dalam format buku harian, merupakan kelanjutan dari dua buku sebelumnya, dan sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, di dalamnya, akan saya tulis kisah hidup pribadi saya sebagai fotografer. Semoga di kemudian hari catatan ini dapat berguna._

_Tertanda,  
Levi [nama belakang tercoret]_

* * *

Selamat datang di tahun 2027, ketika manusia akhirnya mengulang lagi kebodohan sejarah bernama perang.

Lucu bagaimana dunia ini dulu bersatu―terpaksa, terpaksa bersatu―hanya untuk mengalahkan titan sekitar seribu tahun lebih sedikit dan sekarang mereka bertempur atas dasar keegoisannya sendiri. Yah, biasa, namanya manusia tidak mengenal kata puas. Tapi pada intinya, kini mereka tengah bertempur dalam keadaan, yang dengan sangat ngenes, sudah memasuki Perang Dunia III.

Dasar manusia, titan saja bisa tertawa dari neraka sana.

Kisah perang biasa akan menceritakan jendral-jendral besar, para mastermind, dan semua yang berkuasa di balik panggung berdarah ini. Tapi kenapa kita tidak menyorot satu fotografer yang boleh dibilang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Entah kenapa dari semua orang yang bisa kudapatkan untuk kuliput dan kubawa untuk kuceritakan kepada kalian, harus orang ini...

Tapi seperti yang orang bilang, jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya. Catatannya sungguh menarik, apalagi jika kalian mulai dari tanggal 21 Agustus 2027, ketika matahari cerah di Lyon, Perancis, bersinar dengan sangat cerah, sangat kontras dengan kondisi politik yang demikian suram semacam sekarang.

Perang yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah perang untuk memperebutkan satu daerah. Satu daerah yang agak jauh, namun memiliki segala sumber daya yang sangat berguna untuk membuat negara manapun menjadi memiliki hegemoni dan menjadi superpower. Semua negara yang ada―sebenarnya hanya ada tujuh negara di dunia ini, yang mereka beri nama Amerika, Perancis, Rusia, Jerman, Jepang, Inggris, dan Belgium―bertempur untuk memperebutkan tanah, yang entah akan bagaimana nasibnya. Perang sudah memasuki tahun keduanya, dan makin banyak saja korban jiwa.

Atau mungkin mirakel bisa terjadi dan negeri ini menjadi negeri kedelapan, siapa yang tahu.

"Levi, bangun."

Sebab bagi fotografer sepertinya, ia hanya mau perang berakhir, dan ia bisa hidup damai. Persetan dengan tanah terjanji, hidupnya sudah tenang tanpa perang dan karena pemerintah sialan, ia harus berakhir di sini, pagi hari bangun dengan erangan tanda jengkel karena menerima tugas di pagi hari. Demi Tuhan, hari ini hari Minggu! Biarkan ia beristirahat barang sebentar saja...

"Hei Levi, sudah kubilang bangun. Ada tugas untukmu."

Nah, kan. Sialan. Kalau ia banting alat komunikasi itu, nanti ia dikenakan sanksi lagi dari kantornya. Akhirnya terpaksa ia pencet saja tombol mikrofonnya, dan mulai berbicara dengan suara serak; tipikal suaranya saat bangun pagi. "_Oui_, Erwin. Sepuluh menit lagi aku keluar rumah." Levi langsung menekan tombol untuk mematikan alarm tersebut, dan bangun lalu bersiap memakai bajunya―ya, dia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, barangkali kalian bertanya-tanya.

Dan lama-kelamaan, kegiatan sehabis mandi lalu menyimpan revolver di pinggang kiri dan kanannya―ini waktu perang dan ia adalah fotografer yang bisa diincar demi foto-fotonya dan beberapa arsip lainnya, berjaga-jaga itu kewajiban―mengenakan tas berisi kamera, lensa, dan lainnya, tak lupa juga dengan _trench coat_ hitam panjang adalah hal yang biasa, berjalan keluar, kearah sebuah motor besar miliknya yang menggunakan teknologi anti-gravitasinya, melesat kencang ke arah kantornya setelah memakai helmnya.

Dan biasalah, sekarang ia tengah di kantor ketua redaksi yang tadi pagi meneleponnya, memberikan berkas yang harus dikerjakan oleh Levi. "Kali ini aku akan memintamu mengerjakan tugas yang sangat penting." Ketua Erwin berucap. "Tugas penting, kita butuh mendapatkan berita dari pihak Jerman sana, kau bisa 'kan, menyelusup ke sana dan mendapatkan berita dari sana? Tugas ini

"Kukira ini bukan ranah kita sebagai seorang reporter? Kau tahu jelas kalau ini melewati wilayah jurisdikasi kita, dan jelas kita tak akan mendapatkan izin dari Jerman, bukan?"

"Yah, tugas kita memang hanya mencari berita. Tapi berita kita adalah konsumsi untuk masyarakat kita." Erwin menjelaskan, tatapannya masih tetap tajam. "Jangan kau kira karena kau ini hanya seorang fotografer berarti kau bisa mencari jalan aman; kau malah memilih pekerjaan terberat yang bisa diambil siapapun, kau bisa berkesempatan melihat hal yang tak mau dilihat manusia manapun. Bukannya sudah kuperingatkan dari awal?"

Levi jelas tahu itu, tak perlu Ketua Erwin mengulanginya berulang kali, ia sudah lebih dari paham. "Mengerti." tuturnya perlahan.

"Ya sudah, itu saja. Sekarang bubar dan persiapkan semuanya, kau akan berangkat besok pagi."

Bukan pekerjaan susah, ia sudah berkali-kali menyamar dan banyak orang suka salah sangka kalau ia orang Jerman―dan memang wajah serta bagaimana ia berbicara lebih mendekati orang Jerman―jadi kalaupun kini ia tengah menaiki kereta dari Paris menuju Berlin seperti sekarang, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana pun, Levi hanya mau hidup tenang, tapi selama ia terikat dengan pekerjaan berbahaya ini dan ketua redaksinya **_yang tersayang_** satu itu, ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Susah mencari pekerjaan di masa perang ini, dan tidak, ia tak berniat sedikit saja untuk bergabung dalam kemiliteran.

Yah, coba lihat saja, ia yakin selain daripada menuntaskan pekerjaannnya, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di tempat ini.

* * *

_Hari Ketiga_

_26 . 08 . 2027 | Berlin, Germany_

_Bukan benar-benar hari pertama, tapi ini baru hari pertama aku menjalani misiku yang baru di Jerman. Kali ini tugasku berbeda, bukan berbicara dengan orang-orang penting dalam wawancara kenegaraan, melainkan berada di tempat asing untuk menyeludupkan berita._

_Dan kalau mau dibilang, ini tugas yang santai, aku hanya perlu mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dan mencari data lokal. Yah, selama aku tak ceroboh_―_yang tentu saja tak akan terjadi_―_aku yakin tugas ini bisa terselesaikan dengan baik seperti biasanya._

* * *

Kultur timur, kalau mau lebih persisnya, suatu kepercayaan yang dianut oleh Cina tentang hujan adalah satu fenomena pertanda jatuhnya keberuntungan dari surga. Jadi harusnya kalau Levi mau percaya dengan mitos satu itu, hari ini harusnya adalah hari keberuntungannya karena hari ini adalah hujan, dan cukup deras.

Dibuka payung hitam tersebut, maksudnya hendak berjalan ke salah satu gang kecil yang berada di salah satu sisi jalan yang ditinggalkan tersebut. Sengaja ia membela-belakan diri ke tempat bau dan kotor semacam ini, sebab inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana tidak ada kamera pengawas dan baru saja hari pertamanya menginvestigasi, tapi ia sudah datang dengan disambut gosip hangat bahwa akan terjadi kudeta dalam pemerintahan internal Jerman. Kabar baik, apalagi setelah ia selidiki dengan kabar-kabar terdahulu untuk memberi _support_ pada rumor tersebut, ternyata gosip itu bisa berpotensi benar terjadi. Ini bisa jadi bahan bagus...

"Miaw..."

Hujan ini semakin lebat, dan bunyi air yang tertumpah pada bumi tersebut jelas menjadi sesuatu yang dominan, tapi telinga tajamnya tak mungkin melewatan sebuah suara yang sama sekali berbeda dari air yang jatuh ke bumi. Itu suara kucing, duh, kenapa ia harus lelah-lelah berpikir, lebih baik ia kirimkan dulu saja surel ini ke Erwin untuk revisi dan segera pulang...

"Miaw..."

Lagi, suara itu membuatnya jengkel saja. Apalagi karena kini kucing yang dimaksud―oh, astaga. Anak kucing dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus dan begitu basah, kasihan sekali―menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke ujung celananya, kemudian memejamkan matanya, sepertinya merasa begitu nyaman dengan rasa hangat karena merapat di dekat Levi. "Dih, jangan mendekat. Kau kotor sekali..." Levi mendecak kesal, kakinya berusaha mendorong kucing mungil tersebut pergi dari hadapannya.

Harusnya Levi juga tidak berakting sebodoh itu, sudah tahu kucing tak mengerti bahasa manusia, dan sekarang ia mau tak mau merasa kasihan juga. Sebenarnya merasa jijik dengan bagaimana dekil dan berlumpurnya kucing tersebut, tapi sepertinya kalau tak ia tolong, ada rasa sesal yang terus bersarang dalam hati kecilnya. Entah, maksudnya, ini tetap sebuah nyawa yang hidup di dunia, masa' tidak ia tolong?

Ia menatap lagi kepada kucing tersebut, kini memperhatikan kilau mata _olive _miliknya. Oh, jarang-jarang ia bisa menemui kucing berbulu kelabu dengan mata hijau yang secerah ini. "Miaw..." lagi, suara itu seolah memanggilnya, menatapnya sambil bertumpu di ujung celana panjang Levi tersebut. Dasar, ada-ada saja...

**_Ping!_**

Bunyi tanda bahwa surelnya sudah terkirim―dan tentu saja ia menggunakan _private satellite_ milik perusahaannya―terdengar, dan kini Levi memasukkan kembali _tablet_ miliknya tersebut ke balik jasnya, sambil mengambil payung yang ia sangkutkan di salah satu selusur besi yang karatan, berada di sebelahnya yang sengaja ia letakkan untuk menopang payung tersebut. Melihat lagi ke arah kucing sialan ini, dan kemudian mendesah pasrah.

"Ayo, sini. Dasar berisik."

Memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam miliknya, dan kemudian memungut kucing yang basah itu. Merengkuhnya dekat dan rapat, dan berjalan di bawah payung tersebut, hanya untuk menjaga anak kucing tersebut tetap hangat sepanjang jalan pulangnya.

* * *

_Lanjutan Hari Ketiga_

_Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, hari ini aku menemukan kucing waktu hendak mengirimkan surel tadi. Kucing ini lucu juga, bulu abu-abu gelap dengan mata hijau _olive _yang cerah._

_Kupikir akan kurawat kucing ini sejak sekarang, aku juga butuh sesuatu untuk hiburan dan aku yakin kucing ini bisa menghiburku. Sekalian, agar tidak terlalu dicurigai, maksudnya merawat binatang itu sesuatu yang manusiawi, bukan?_

_Entah, semoga saja dengan adanya kucing ini, akan membawa kabar baik bagi kelangsungan kerjaku. Mungkin kalau aku bisa terus menyukainya seperti ini, aku berniat membawanya balik ke Lyon._

_Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan makanan dan alat-alat perawatan kucing, sekalian menanyakan kabar-kabar sehubungan dengan ekonomi dan politik belakangan ini. Tujuanku besok juga pergi untuk mengambil foto-foto ke perbatasan, barangkali besok aku bisa mendapatkan foto-foto bagus untuk mengisi kolom _travel.

_Cuaca hari ini hujan deras bukan main, semoga saja besok cerah._

* * *

"Nah, selesai."

Sebuah handuk itu dibalutkan ke tubuh kucing mungil tersebut, kini tengah disisir bulunya oleh Levi yang entah kenapa malah jadi keasyikan bermain-main dengan kucing pungutannya satu ini. Ia baru saja melakukan _browsing _dan melihat bahwa anak kucing semacam ini tidak akan bisa mencerna laktosa―yang biasanya terkandung dalam susu sapi, dan itu mengharuskannya tadi mampir ke minimarket dan membeli susu bubuk bayi untuk kucing kecilnya.

Kucing mungil itu akhirnya mendekat ke arah Levi, kemudian berusaha menggapai-gapai lelaki dengan tampang datar yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut. "Ya, ada apa?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya, maksudnya hendak untuk melihat kucing yang kini sudah bersih itu dengan lebih dekat. Mana ia sangka, akhirnya ia menjumpai bahwa kucing abu-abu gelap itu menjilati pipinya, membuat Levi langsung tersenyum geli dan terpaksa menghindar, sedikit jijik dengan perlakuan manis namun mendadak tersebut. "Oh, ya ampun... kau ini..." kemudian mengelus telinga kucingnya, menggendongnya ke sebuah keranjang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk tempat tidur kucing kecil tersebut, lalu menyelimutinya, kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil mengelusnya sekali lagi.

"Selamat malam, _Jaeger_, mimpi indah." **[1]**

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**[1] **_Jaeger_ ( German ) : Pemburu.

* * *

**A/N** : Jadi awalnya ceritanya mau buat tentang pilot air force dengan hewan peliharaannya, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, saya batal deh karena saya males riset.

_Reviews amuse me~_


	2. Zwei

_Hari Ke-Empat_

_27 . 08 . 2027 | Berlin, Germany_

_Syukurlah, ternyata pagi hari ini cuaca sedang baik. Dengan begini, berarti aku bisa lebih mendapatkan foto-foto di sekitar Berlin dengan lebih mendalam. Kembali lagi memotret keadaan sekitar, tapi berhubung keadaanku disini tidak bisa menyamar sebagai seorang pelancong, maka terpaksa aku harus memakai cara lain._

_Setelah aku berkonsultasi lagi dengan Ketua Redaksi, dia akhirnya memberikanku izin untuk tinggal di daerah kota yang lebih kecil, di Bremen, tapi selagi bagian administrasi mengurusi kepindahanku ke Bremen, aku ditempatkan di satu apartemen yang sudah khusus diatur untuk _safe house _para agen intel. Kedatanganku di Berlin sejauh ini hanya untuk melihat-lihat suasana kota utama yang sedang tertekan suasana perang. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menyamar, kuharap saja kehadiranku sebagai seorang fotografer illegal tidak diketahui._

_Jujur, sedikit takut sih, bekerja seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak seperti di Lyon akan aman juga, pemerintah terlalu memonitor gerakan kami, dan urusan birokrasi itu kurang kerjaan sekali. Sebenarnya masih jauh lebih mendingan seperti ini, jauh dari rumah, tapi tidak usah terlalu terbelit dengan orang-orang pemerintahan sana. Dengan resiko mati kapan saja karena disangka mata-mata, tentu saja._

_Kupikir, kota ini sangat baru bagiku. Aku mau melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya terlebih dahulu, sekalian membeli peralatan dan perlengkapan untuk kucing baruku ini, yang akan kubawa kembali ke Bremen entah kapan._

_Jadi mulai sekarang, namaku adalah Levi von Furstenberg, 34 tahun, seorang pembuat kue dari Bremen, dengan kondisi asma yang parah, yang kebetulan mendapatkan kesempatan liburan ke Berlin selama beberapa minggu untuk mengambil kursus memasak, sambil mengarang buku tentang perjalanan, yang memiliki satu kucing bersamanya._

* * *

**Sunshower**

[2/?]

**_Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan _**_adalah milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun kecuali menggalau dengan pair **Levi/Eren** yang fluffy dan mungkin angsting sekali lagi. Benda ini bersetting **AU** di waktu **World War 3**. Ada banyak hal irasional disini, seperti kehadiran **Kitten!Eren**._

_Genre campur aduk, sekarang gak fokus kemana-mana, tapi buntutnya romance. Enjoy._

* * *

"Miaw..."

Levi berkerut, wajahnya nampak tak tenang ketika sesuatu yang basah itu menjilati di sekitar pipinya. Ugh, basah, menjijikan sekali... "Geh..." kemudian bermaksud menggeser makhluk aneh yang bertumpu pada pundak dan pipinya hanya untuk menjilati pipi milik Levi, dan berakhir terlempar sedikit jauh ke ujung ranjang itu. "Jijik sekali... oh." Levi langsung terbangun, melihat ke arah kucing yang barusan ia lempar secara tak sadar. "Maaf." dan segera merengkuh kucing kecil itu dalam telapak tangannya, mendekatkannya kepada dirinya sambil dielus-elus. Kucing ini lucu sekali, astaga.

Ia langsung membawa kucing tersebut―yang sebenarnya belum ia putuskan mau memberikan nama apa. Ada sih, semalam sepertinya ia sudah memberikan nama, tapi ia agak lupa dengan namanya―ke keranjangnya, dan kemudian membawa keranjang itu ke ruang makannya.

Dengan sangat menyenangkan, Levi mendapatkan sebuah apartemen yang cukup menarik, belum lagi bersih. Nuansa kamar ini begitu kontemporer, sebuah ruangan dengan tinggi sekitar tiga setengah meter, sementara di satu sisinya, terdapat jendela besar sebagai ganti tembok, dengan _framing _eboni, langsung menghadap ke taman kota. Ah, betapa indahnya, ia benar-benar menyukai pemandangan seperti ini, membuat apartemen kecilnya terasa luas dengan disuguhkan suatu pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Levi memanaskan air panas tersebut, maksudnya hendak memasakkan susu bayi bagi anak kucing yang kini tengah _ngulet_ di atas keranjang yang sudah diberi bantalan oleh Levi semalam sebelumnya. Bagusnya bagi Levi adalah kucing ini tidak begitu berisik, lucu sekali, seperti kucing ini pernah menjalani pelatihan sebelumnya... eh, bisa saja, sih. Menerka dari umur anak kucing ini yang baru berusia sekitar dua atau tiga minggu, sebenarnya tak mungkin kalau anak kucing ini sudah terlatih, tapi mengingat teknologi masa sekarang, kemungkinan modifikasi genetik bisa saja masuk dalam opsi.

"Ini, untukmu."

Semangkuk susu bayi hangat diletakkan di depan kucing tersebut, yang segera dengan antusias meminumnya. Nampak sekali anak kucing itu bernapsu saat meminumnya, dan segera, susu tersebut sudah mencapai setengah mangkuk. Dasar anak-anak, mau makhluk apa saja tetap tak ada bedanya. "Anak baik..." ia mengelus anak kucing tersebut, yang kini langsung mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, bertumpu pada lengan Levi dan kemudian menjilatinya. Senyum kecil itu terulas di wajahnya, kucing itu memang benar-benar lucu.

"Jadi aku harus memberikanmu nama apa?" ia bertanya tidak kepada siapapun, kemudian masih memberi gestur supaya makhluk abu-abu itu meminum lagi minumannya. "Nama yang diluar dari dugaan... Hmm, Prince?" seolah mengerti perkataannya, kucing tersebut menggeram dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kuanggap itu tidak... Hmm..." kali ini duduk di sebelah kucingnya, dan terus memainkan jemarinya di buntut tersebut. "Halley... seperti komet. Tapi terlalu feminim dan jelas kau bukan betina." nampak Levi terus berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia terbesit akan satu kata, dan tepat di saat itu, susunya sudah habis diminum.

"Bagaimana kalau... Jaeger?" Levi berucap dengan antusias, sekali lagi tidak kepada siapapun. "Jaeger yang berarti pemburu. Kucing itu masih dalam keluarga pemburu yang handal, dan Jaeger tak berkesan feminim. Bagaimana, kawan?"

Kucing abu-abu itu mengeong, kali ini mengelus-ngelus ke sekitar lengan Levi lagi, yang pria itu anggap berarti satu tanda setuju. "Baik, Jaeger kalau begitu." Levi mengelus bagian kepalanya lagi, kemudian mengangkat kucing tersebut dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. "Nah, sekarang kita akan pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhanmu. Habis ini kau akan kuajari cara memburu tikus, oke, kawan?"

* * *

_Lanjutan Hari Ketiga_

_Seperti yang diharapkan dari Berlin, segalanya ada si sini._

_Kota ini memang sudah bisa dikatakan lebih dari modern, namun lucu bahwa melihat banyak tempat masih merawat kebudayaan semenjak masa-masa terdahulunya_―_tipikal negara Eropa sekali, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, setiap negara punya gaya arsitekturnya tersendiri dari masa terdahulu, dan ini yang boleh dikatakan menarik._

_Apa yang lebih menambah kelucuan bahwa biarpun ini waktu perang, negeri ini seolah tak tersentuh. Bukan tak mungkin bahwa perang hanya terjadi di Utopia, tanah yang menjadi perebutan tujuh negeri tadi, tapi tak usah pungkiri suasana kota yang benar-benar boleh dikatakan sepi karena terutama banyak orang-orang muda sudah tak ada di kota ini―tak kenal gender, semuanya yang masih sanggup berperang akan diseret untuk membantu negerinya untuk memperebutkan tanah tersebut._

_Sebenarnya daripada aku, kurasa Wakil Ketua Pixis lebih cocok untuk pekerjaanku ini, tampangnya lebih meyakinkan._

_Intinya, perang dunia kali ini bukanlah perang seperti kisah-kisah terdahulu dengan banyaknya korban yang bergelimpangan di medan perang, (tidak semua) kota-kota hancur dibom_―_kemungkinan yang kedua ini bisa saja terjadi. Prediksi dari orang-orang seperti kami, hal ini bisa saja terjadi setelah siapapun berhasil menduduki Utopia._

_Tapi kembali lagi, itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku disini adalah mengais berita untuk keperluan data intel_―_ya, sekarang adalah era dari perang informasi dan perang untuk menjaga privasi, hanya dengan tujuan supaya kita perlu tahu sejauh mana kekuatan militer lawan kita agar bisa kita tundukkan di medan perang_―_dan mengambil foto panorama di Jerman untuk keperluan bagian _travel.

_Pekerjaan yang menarik, memang, tapi tolong, tak usah anggap aku seperti mereka yang sudah di Utopia dan mengambil foto-foto perang secara langsung. Mungkin aku akan mengambil pekerjaan itu dalam dua atau tiga tahun ke depan, entah, mungkin juga tidak._

_Intinya sekarang, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan menantang dengan suasana yang tenang, dan itu saja cukup bagiku sementara ini._

* * *

Sebuah kabar baik lagi bagi Levi bahwa tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan akses kemanapun, dan salah satunya, dari tempat yang paling tak diperhitungkan akan ada, _pet shop _juga terletak tak jauh dari apartemennya. Kucing mungil tersebut masih adai kantongnya, Jaeger kecilnya yang sepertinya begitu menyukai Levi langsung pada pandangan pertama. Sungguh beruntung memang, si fotografer satu itu.

"_Guten tag_―halo." Levi menyapa sang penjaga toko hewan tersebut, yang balas tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku mau semua yang kubutuhkan untuk Jaeger kecilku ini."

Sang perempuan berambut kuning kecokelatan tersebut balas tersenyum kepadanya. "Tentu, apa anda baru pertama kali merawat hewan?" dan Levi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah, biar saya ambilkan dulu _booklet_ dan panduan merawat hewan... ah, kucing. Permisi sebentar." bersamaan dengan itu, perempuan tadi langsung ke belakang untuk mengambil beberapa hal yang mungkin dibutuhkan. _Pet shop _ini hebat sekali, sudah begitu siap apabila ada pemilik hewan yang baru pertama kali hendak merawat binatangnya, sehingga tak perlu susah-susah menjelaskan kepada para pelanggannya... oh.

Ia tak tahu ternyata untuk sebuah _pet shop_ butuh seperangkat komputer canggih.

Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling―tentunya dengan gestur yang tidak dibuat mencurigakan―dan melihat banyak sekali kamera CCTV di banyak tempat. Yang nampak hanya 3 memang, tapi kalau ia mau melihat lebih dekat lagi, ada banyak aksesoris ruangan ini yang cukup untuk menyamarkan keberadaan kamera dan masing-masing dari aksesoris itu akan dipasangkan kamera khusus. Heh, sebenarnya tak heran sih, apalagi kalau Levi mau mencoba berjalan ke sekitar, ia merasakan bahwa lantai _pet shop_ ini terkesan begitu kopong, berbeda dengan lantai-lantai beberapa toko di sekitarnya. Pengalamannya sudah cukup berkata bahwa ini adalah markas intel, entah bagi pihak siapa, tapi yang jelas, _pet shop _ini hanya luarnya saja supaya tak mencurigakan.

Tahu darimana? Sekali lagi pengalaman, dan kemudian insting reporter.

"Maaf lama, saya mau memberikan semua ini kepada anda..." wanita yang tadi menyambutnya segera membawakan sebuah _booklet_. Nampak di belakangnya terdapat seorang wanita lagi yang berambut hitam dan lebih terkesan _manly_, membawakan satu paket yang kemudian segera dikeluarkan satu per satu isinya di hadapan Levi. "Untuk orang-orang baru, kami sudah mempersiapkan _booklet_ ini, khusus anjing dan kucing terutama, karena itu hewan yang paling banyak peminatnya."

Wanita muda itu―Christa, ya, namanya Christa Lenz―terus menjelaskannya, sementara wanita yang lebih tinggi dari wanita muda itu (dan termasuk lebih tinggi dari Levi, ia jengkel sekali pada pandangan pertama) ikut menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan produk-produk yang mungkin saja akan berguna. Levi manggut-manggut, mencoba mengerti karena memang ia baru pertama kali merawat hewan, sekaligus melihat ke keadaan sekitar. Benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus. "Oh ya, saya juga berminat untuk memberikannya semacam kalung untuk anak ini... kalian menjual juga tidak?"

"Tentu, kami juga menyediakan jasa _custom-made_, anda bisa ambil dalam waktu paling lama satu jam lagi." wanita yang lebih tinggi―Ymir―menjawabi Levi. "Bagaimana?"

"Boleh." Levi mengiyakan. "Beri nama... Jaeger."

Ymir langsung mencatat nama tersebut, kemudian diikuti dengan senyuman dari Christa, mempersilakannya pergi. "Baik, silakan kembali satu jam lagi, dan semuanya akan siap untuk anda."

Levi mengangguk, segera membayar semua peralatan yang ia beli dan ia berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi. Selagi menanti waktu sejam, mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kota ini, dan sekalian berjalan bersama kucing barunya. "Ayo, Jaeger. Kita pergi jalan-jalan..."

Ia mengeratkan jaket musim gugurnya. Memang sih, masih bulan Agustus, tapi entah kenapa anginnya sudah mulai menusuk dingin. Aneh, biasanya angin seperti ini baru muncul ketika sudah mendekati pertengahan September dan ini saja Agustus belum berakhir. Dan seperti yang sudah Levi duga, tempat ini masih senantiasa ramai, sebab di tengah peperangan yang mengandalkan intelegensia, maka faktor ekonomi harus ikut kencang agar bisa menopang arus informasi tetap berjalan.

Arus ekonomi yang dimaksud pun, berarti menambah kecepatan pencopet untuk segera menjambret dompet milik Levi dengan begitu cekatan.

"Hei, copet! Kembali kau!"

Jelas saja menyadari bahwa dompetnya barusan dicopet, Levi langsung berlari mengejar pencopet tersebut dengan cekatan. Tapi kembali melihat sepatu yang dipakai pencopet tersebut memiliki semacam _booster_―ya, Levi tahu jenis sepatu itu juga dikenakan oleh Petra Ral, teman dekatnya yang bekerja di kemiliteran―Levi sendiri mau tak mau merasa sedikit pesimis mengejarnya. Tapi yang pasti mana mungkin ia akan menyerah hanya dengan demikian? Jelas Levi akan berusaha mengejarnya, dan lagipula jika jarak mereka sudah terpaut dekat, mungkin ia bisa melemparkan sesuatu kalau sudah dekat nanti.

Nampak pencopet itu mengeluarkan seringainya, makin menambah kecepatannya. Levi benar-benar makin kesal, kalau terus begini, sebesar apapun staminanya atau secepat apapun ia berlari, ia tak akan bisa mengejar si pencopet, sebab menjaga jarak dekat untuk melemparkan suatu objek saja akan sulit ia lakukan. Masalahnya tak adil, _booster_ lawan kaki biasa. Bahkan mau pakai kaki orang tercepat di dunia sekalipun juga masih tak mungkin. "Sial!" Ia mengumpat, masih terus mengejar pencopet tersebut sampai ia menyadari bahwa mendadak ada sosok kecil yang melesat kencang, segera mencapai tempat si pencopet tersebut tanpa makan waktu banyak.

Ah, itu Jaeger kecilnya.

Kucing abu-abu itu mencakar wajah si pencopet tersebut, yang segera membuat orang itu terjungkal karena _booster_ tersebut terus memaksa kakinya berjalan selagi tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang. Melihatnya, Levi langsung mempercepat larinya, dan segera mengunci gerakan si pencopet tersebut, mengikat kedua tangan orang itu dengan ikat pinggangnya, lalu menginjak perut orang tersebut sambil mencabut sepatu booster milik orang itu. "Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan sepatu bagus seperti ini, kau harusnya tidak melakukan perbuatan biadab macam begini."

Yah, munafik sekali ia berkata begitu. Tapi setidaknya kini Levi punya pekerjaan halal.

Levi baru sadar bahwa kucingnya masih mengeratkan cakarnya di pipi orang tersebut, mengeong dengan sangat garang dan agak melengking―itu anak kucing, maklumlah suaranya masih tinggi―dan ketika ia sudah menelepon polisi serta mematikan switch sepatu tersebut, ia langsung mengangkat kucing kecilnya, tersenyum dan mengelusnya lagi. "Kerja bagus kawan, terima kasih banyak." Jaeger kecilnya hanya bisa mengeong bahagia, kemudian menjilati pipi Levi―dan tentu, kaki Levi masih menekan perut orang tersebut.

"Ka-kau..." mendadak, pencopet itu nampak ketakutan. "Kau... anggota _Fraternity_...?"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nama itu. "_Fraternity_?" Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama organisasi itu. "Nah, aku cuma pedagang kue dari Bremen. Jelas bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Kau hanya orang biasa, dalam arti warga biasa?!" Pencopet itu semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Kau benar-benar akan mati! Serius, segera tinggalkan kucing itu di tengah jalan, itu demi nyawamu juga!"

Kali ini Levi benar-benar tertarik dengan perkataan sang pencopet. "Hoo? Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan sedikit ada apa dengan kucing kecilku ini?" Levi makin menambah tenaga di kakinya, terus menekan perut pencopet tersebut sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Aku bisa meremas perutmu sampai kau mati, asal kau tahu saja."

"Apa kau bodoh ya?! Coba lihat di bawah leher kucing tersebut, ia sudah ditandai dengan logo organisasi itu!" Pencopet itu mendesis, memelankan suaranya. "Kucing ini ditandai dengan logo kelas S mereka, pasti, kucing ini aset prioritas mereka... dan mereka tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang memegang kucing itu hidup. Mana mau mereka membahayakan informasi atau apapun dalam kucing kecilmu itu..."

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang mereka sembunyikan?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku hanya pencopet, demi Tuhan!"

Terdengar sirene polisi dari kejauhan, dan mendengarnya, si pencopet itu hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Ia segera membalik badannya, bermanuever dan menyengkat Levi hanya dengan kakinya yang masih bebas, dan berlari menuju satu jalan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kontan saja Levi langsung mengejarnya hingga ke jalanan gelap tersebut, tapi ketika ia sampai di ujung jalan itu, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Kemana..."

* * *

_"Disini Jean. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan Eren."_

* * *

Sore hari itu, Levi kembali lagi ke rumahnya, kali ini tersenyum kecil, puas saat ia sudah berhasil memasangkan kalung untuk kucingnya―_leather strap_, warna marun, dengan koin emas berukiran nama Jaeger―dan sekarang ia merasa bangga pada kucingnya satu ini. Astaga, hebat sekali, ia bisa mengejar copet tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, kawan." Kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, dan seperti kucing itu sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia menempelkan bantalan kakinya kepada kepalan Levi seolah membalas salamnya.

"Kau pintar sekali, sungguh." Levi kembali berucap, dan kemudian bergegas ke dapurnya saat mendengar bunyi ketel itu bersiul kencang, pertanda airnya sudah matang―ya, satu-satunya yang naas dari nasibnya tidak mendapatkan fasilitas heater yang memadai kecuali untuk mandi, yang sebenarnya sangat naas terjadi di dunia yang kelewat modern dan kebanyakan cooler serta heater sudah sepaket. Ia membuat kopi untuknya sendiri, Toraja, selalu menjadi favoritnya. Tak lupa ia menuangkan susu bubuk di sisa airnya dan menyuguhkannya untuk si kecil Jaeger. "Ini, untukmu. Karena sudah menjadi anak pintar. Besok akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu, biar kau makin kuat, oke?" Lalu mengelus lagi kepala kucing tersebut, yang mengeong balik kepadanya sambil mengusapkan kepalanya ke tangan Levi.

Aneh, sungguh. Levi tak pernah merasa semanusiawi ini sebelumnya, melayangkan senyum yang biasa sulit keluar dan kini seperti diobral. Biasanya ia hanya akan memasang wajah serius, lalu mengerjakan tugas sebaik mungkin―kalau tidak begitu, ia tak akan mendapatkan penghargaan _Photo-Journalist of the Year_ untuk tiga tahun berturut-turut. Sungguh penghargaan itu membebani dirinya, sebab itu berarti dirinya akan ketahuan dan tak bisa mengungkap berita dengan lebih tersembunyi.

"Miaw..."

Kucing kecil itu mengelus dirinya lagi di sekitar lengan pakaian Levi, membuat sang jurnalis terkekeh pelan dan balas mengelus kepalanya, beranjak untuk menggelitik sekitar lehernya, sehingga makhluk berbulu itu menggeliat dan merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping Levi, diikuti dengan dengkuran kecil dari tubuh mungil tersebut. Melihat itu, Levi hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian merengkuh dan bermaksud membawa makhluk berbulu dan bertampang manis itu kembali ke keranjang tidurnya.

Tapi ia pikir, kucing ini lucu juga. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau ia membiarkannya tidur di sebelahnya. Toh, Jaeger kecilnya ini tidak seperti kucing yang suka memberontak, jadi harusnya ia tenang-tenang saja.

...yah, tidak seperti ketika ia terbangun, kucingnya tersayang ini akan berubah menjadi monster, 'kan?

* * *

_Hari Ke-delapan_

_31 . 08 . 2027 | Berlin, Germany_

_Hari ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang berat sekali, secara harafiah._

_Dan... sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kutulis untuk catatan harianku hari ini sebagai pembukaan. A-aku... aku sudah... [tercoret] bingung untuk berkata-kata, ya bingung. Bingung sekali._

_Tapi harusnya, ini cukup menjelaskan..._

_[Foto kucing abu-abu, notes kecil dibawah bertulisan Jaeger, 30/08/27]_

_Dan coba kalian bandingkan dengan... foto hari ini._

* * *

Seperti biasanya, Levi terbangun dengan terpaksa karena alarmnya. Ia benar-benar ada kelas memanggang kue hari ini, dan ia harus bangun pagi-pagi kalau tak mau telat. Pasalnya ia harus menaiki keretalagi untuk mencapai tempat pelatihannya sesegera mungkin...

...apabila ia tak harus dihadapkan dengan kondisi seaneh ini.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Levi! Sebagai tanda terima kasih saya, saya akan kabulkan tiga permintaan!"

Seekor―atau seorang, atau entahlah―dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna kelabu yang bergerak-gerak penuh rasa antusias. Senyum lebar, dan kemudian hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang bahkan tidak dikancingkan sama sekali. Apa-apaan... "Siapa kau." bahaya, dan itu membuat Levi otomatis mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik bantalnya untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu segera meloncat dan mencengkeram leher makhluk tak jelas tersebut. "Darimana kau tahu namaku."

Tanpa disangka, manusia setengah kucing itu―ya, Levi berani berkata demikian karena baru saja ia berusaha menarik ekor dan telinganya, itu memang seperti organnya sendiri, bukan implan―kini meraung keras. Sepertinya tidak hanya tubuh moderatnya yang kelihatan seperti anak berusia 12-13 tahun, tapi mungkin saja mentalnya cukup terganggu, seperti kelakuan anak umur 7-8 tahun yang ketakutan dan masih polos saja. "Maafkan aku, tuan!" ia berteriak kencang, menutupi wajahnya dengan ekor kelabunya. "Tolong maafkan saya, saya..." dan di saat itulah, Levi baru menyadari bahwa ada kalung merah marun yang terpasang di lehernya. Nampaknya sesak sekali...

"Kau..." lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya di sebelahnya, dan melonggarkan sedikit kalung yang nampak mencekik anak itu. "Jaeger?"

"Iya!" dan anak itu melengking lagi, kali ini meraih tangan Levi, dan mengeluskan pipinya disana. Nampak begitu senang dengan keadaannya sekarang, seolah masih bermental seperti anak kucing, seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan, tapi kali ini dengan tubuh manusia yang jelas saja, membuat Levi merasa sangat terganggu.

Levi segera mengenyahkan tangannya dari Jaeger kecilnya―sekarang sudah tidak lagi kecil. Kampret, ternyata kucingnya bisa sampai setinggi dirinya―dan segera mencari pakaian-pakaian yang dirasa muat untuk anak itu. Cukup beruntung karena ternyata tubuh anak itu ramping, sekaligus membuat Levi sedikit merasa terintimidasi. Kenapa anak kecil saja sudah bisa mencapai tingginya...

Tapi tetap, pertanyaan sesungguhnya cukup terangkum dalam tiga kata saja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa..."

* * *

_Lanjutan Hari Ke-Delapan_

_Aku berniat membawanya ke dokter untuk diperiksa, atau mau bertanya kepada siapa pun soal Jaeger._

_Tapi dengan kondisinya sekarang, aku tak bisa melakukan penyelidikan apapun selain daripada menggunakan kemampuan jurnalistik-ku. Anak ini terpaksa aku jaga dulu, aku takut kalau-kalau nanti aku ternyata terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan keberadaanku akhirnya diketahui. Ini benar-benar berbahaya, aku tak bisa meresikokan segalanya. Keberadaanku kalau terungkap disini, bisa-bisa menyulut perang yang lebih hebat lagi antara Perancis dan Jerman._

_Jadi kupikir, tutup mulut dan (terpaksa) menjaga anak ini adalah opsi terbaik._

_Apalagi karena anak itu memang masih punya tato yang diteriaki oleh pencopet tadi, itu... menarik perhatianku lebih lagi. Pasti ada penjelasan yang logis._

* * *

Sesosok wanita dengan tatapan yang dingin memandang melalui _binocular_ miliknya dari seberang gedung. Ia mengintip ke sebuah apartemen dengan gaya modern tersebut, dan kemudian mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, tanda senyuman yang benar-benar kentara.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita sudah benar-benar membuktikannya kalau itu memang Eren." gadis itu bertanya kepada lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya. "Mau diserbu sekarang?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya dan kini menepuk punggung gadis berambut kuning itu. "Santai saja, Annie. Jangan dibawa terburu-buru." ia berkata sambil tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kita juga belum yakin siapa laki-laki yang memungutnya dia."

Gadis itu berkata dengan bosan, matanya masih tertuju pada Levi yang kini tengah memakaikan baju dengan lebih benar untuk kucingnya yang mendada berubah menjadi manusia. "Terlihat seperti orang desa biasa." ucapnya. "Dan ia tak terlihat seperti tahu sesuatu kenapa Eren bisa berubah seperti itu."

"Jangan tertipu, Annie. Kita tak pernah tahu manusia." ia berbicara lagi. "Yah, tidak seperti kita ini manusia juga, sih..."

Mendengar kata terakhir dari lelaki itu, gadis bernama Annie tersebut hanya mendengus, kemudian tertawa sendiri. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari _binocular _yang ia letakkan kembali di tas tangannya tersebut, berbalik sambil menggandeng tangan lelaki itu. Ya, mereka tidak boleh ketahuan, dan karena itulah akting mereka harus meyakinkan, sebagai sepasang remaja yang tengah pergi berkencan di tengah kota ini.

"Ya, kau benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, umm?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Persephone** : haha makasih xD dan emang, itu kucing emang Eren, kan? :P makanya Jaeger yey~ makasih, ini udah update kok~

**LinLin mls login** : horeee udah saya lanjutin~ (?)

**Azure'czar **: yah, LeviEren, sih. Jadi di kedepannya pasti romance hahahaha uhuksebenernyanantiadasidestorydiranjanguhuk. Hohoho sekarang udah tau kan Eren gimana? :P iya, ini udah dilanjutin lol makacih ya :* #EMOTNYAAAAA

* * *

**A/N** : yey akhirnya update lagi.

Saya masih nggak ngerti. Awalnya saya mau bikin fluff.

Kenapa ceritanya jadi pew pew duar duar.

Hiks.

_Reviews amuse me tho._


End file.
